Confessions of the Ninja
by Ninja never quit
Summary: This is what the ninja are feeling. It's overall things they need to get off their chest. There might not be an update every day just because they take so long to write. This is fun though, so please enjoy! T for some depressing thoughts.
1. Our Pains

Kai:

Is this even on? Oh well. Well, I'm Kaito Smith, but call me Kai. I'm 19 years old and 6'2. So here's a bit about myself. I used to keep secrets as a kid. I felt important, like the world was in my hands. But now it's just things I have to figure how to tell people. Then there's Nya. I know she'd rather be with Jay then with her overprotective brother. He's funny, I'm not. He's handy, I just burn everything. All I want is for her to be happy, but I don't know what I'd do without her. She was my anchor for the longest time. Without her, I would've snapped. I just can't lose her too. I know I might be physically strong, but on the inside, I'm a mess. Confusion, anger, sadness, and bitterness are all inside me. Ever since my dad died, I've lost sight. I don't know where I'm going, or who I am. Nya helped me gain a little vision back, but I'm still blind with confusion. That's enough for today. See you soon I guess.

Cole:

Hey I'm Cole Brookstone. I don't even know why I trust you. I don't even know you. How do I know you won't tell everyone everything? Well, I'll just have to hope you don't. My dad always pressured me. He's fine with me being a ninja now, but there still is disappointment. There's nobody to carry the Royal Blacksmiths. It's so frustrating. I feel nobody's ever happy with what I do. And now, I'm a ghost. I'm basically dead. My hand just goes through objects. I can't fight or be of use if I can't even push a book over. There is also the problem of Nya. I know she's gonna pick Jay over me. Heck, I'm not even alive. I don't know what's so good about him. He isn't strong, he's a motormouth, and he is childish. What's to like about that? I know I shouldn't bash my brother, but too late now. I'm done for now. See ya later.

Zane:

 _Dear reader,_

 _I have decided to write this instead of speaking it. For starters, I am Zane Julien. I'm also not human. It's hard being a nindroid. I just am not normal. It also hurt at the beginning when they all would bash me. I am well over that, but I feel so guilty. I am the reason our home was gone. The reason Kai was so angry is because the only pictures he had left of his family were destroyed. He also has the tolerance of a teaspoon. Kai I can now relate to the most out of the team. We both have no parents. He had it worse, but still. He knew what I was feeling so he was able to help me. I miss my dad. It's unfair that my time with him was cut so short. I don't even know why I have these feelings. I am a robot. Robots don't have hearts or brains. We have circuits and switches. This is all I can write today._

 _Best regards,_

 _Zane_

Jay:

Hey person seeing this. I'm Jay Walker. I'm 19 and I'm a fun person. I love jokes, parties, uh and more jokes? Well, I guess there is one thing I want to get off my chest. I'm tired of being ridiculed by my team. First of all, lightning is a perfectly applicable element. Secondly, I'm not just the short funny guy that doesn't take life seriously. I have a family, unlike most of the team, that I need to take care of. My parents aren't getting any younger you know. Since, I'm their only son, I have to do it. I also take me and Nya seriously. People, I'm looking at you Cole, try to steal their BROTHER'S girlfriend. Who does that? That's just cold. Then there's Kai. He doesn't accept Nya is getting older. Kai just doesn't want her to have me. I can understand why. Once Nya leaves, he'll be trapped in the mentality that he's alone. Enough talking about other people. This is Jay signing out. Buh bye!


	2. School

Kai:

I'm back. So Sensei gave us this card of what we we need to talk about. Mine is school. I'm not stupid, but I'm not a super genius. After 7th grade, I kinda gave up. I didn't care anymore. Nothing in school mattered to me. I just sat there and waited for the bell. I never had many friends. I just didn't try to make them. My fear was that I would hurt them. That I wouldn't be able to control, my weirdness, or pyromania as the school called it. Nobody even tried to be friends with me. I was just the hot headed pyromaniac. During lunch I'd sit outside seeing what else I could do with fire. My ignorance in regard to school work and my temper got me a handful of suspensions. Nya was pretty much the opposite of me. She was responsible I was not. Ugh, I hate school. That's all I got. See you soon.

Cole:

Hey, it's just me again. Sensei said we needed to talk about school this week. I have to admit, socially school was great. I was the guy everyone wanted to be friends with. I had many girlfriends and other friends. My key was that I dominated in sports. Football I dominated in, basketball I was pretty good at, and baseball, which is my favorite sport, I was a legend. Academically was an entirely different story. I'm not ashamed to admit it, I'm not that smart. I didn't understand a lick of what we were doing in math. Let's just say it was a miracle that I graduated. My dad was always scolding me, but I didn't mind. I never let my friends over because I was embarrassed that he danced. I didn't want them to know so I never had them over. Enough school for today. See ya next week.

Zane:

 _Dear reader,_

 _I am back. This time, to talk about my education. My father sent me to school to have the social experience. I knew everything we learned since it was programmed into me. I was in many after school activities such as tech club, robotics club, and chess club. My friends weren't exactly "cool" as most people would say. They were all very nice though. I fell out of contact with all of them after my memory was shut off. I miss them, but I have new friends now that I will never forget. My father always pushed me to be in the top classes for every subject. I was in the classes, but the workload was grueling. I averaged 3-4 hours of homework per night. I didn't need sleep because well, I'm a nindroid. I don't sleep. The stress was awful. The reason I didn't drop out was because of the clubs and my friends._

 _Thanks for listening,_

 _Zane_

Jay:

Oh school. That's a joke in itself. I did clubs like robotics club and engineering club. With my charming personality and dashing looks... I still had very few friends. Since I was always short, I was an easy target for bullies. What I had going for me was I was fast. I could outrun them by a mile. Oh, did I mention I was on the track team? I ran the fastest mile ever recorded at my school at just 4 minutes 37 seconds. I gained respect from the jocks so they left me alone. It was the jock wannabes that were the worst. They were ticked off the jocks respected me. It was actually quite funny to see the stunts they pulled off. Academics always came easy to me. I always had straight A's with ease. Especially in science and math. I'm a numbers person. That's just what I'm good at. Alright I've boasted enough. See ya later alligator!


	3. Two Roses and a Thorn

Kai:

Today's topic is two good things about the other three and one bad thing. Here I go.

Cole: He makes really good plans, which I tend to ignore, and he is super strong. On the flip side, his chilli is probably toxic.

Zane: He's really smart and is an amazing chef. But, he sometimes is a bit of a buzzkill.

Jay: He's funny and makes crazy good machines and inventions. One thorn is he talks WAY too much. I feel bad for saying this, but I have to. See you eventually.

Cole:

For today we had to do this 2 roses and a thorn thing. I'm pretty sure it's a team building game or something, but here I go.

Kai: He will never ditch you and he does make amazing spicy food. On the other hand his temper always gets us into trouble.

Zane: Nobody comes close to his intelligence and he is always nice. He does sometimes wander off which never ends well.

Jay: He is sometimes funny and good at fixing stuff. He's a motor mouth. Enough said. That's enough judging for today. Bye.

 _Zane:_

 _Reader,_

 _Sensei told us we must complete this traditional method of criticism. So here I go._

 _Kai: He is very caring and will do anything and everything to protect his loved ones. Although, he acts with his emotions, not his mind._

 _Cole: His strength is quite magnificent and he will never back down from a challenge. However, his chilli has properties of super glue, which isn't safe for humans or nindroids to ingest._

 _Jay: He can always raise the spirits of a room and he has done wonders on the bounty. He does talk a lot. A little too much. I do not understand how bashing our team will improve our relationship. I must do what I am told though. This was certainly a strange addition to my collection of letters._

 _Until next time,_

 _Zane_

Jay:

Two roses and a thorn eh? This should be fun.

Kai: He's like, a legit walking heater and a legend at Fist to Face 2, but he needs to BACK OFF with Nya. I mean seriously she's 17 she can make her own decisions.

Cole: He's strong I guess and a ghost which is cool? He should really stop trying to steal his brother's girlfriend though. Who even does that besides people in movies?

Zane: His food is the best I've ever eaten and he knows like, everything. He can malfunction though which is kinda a pain. I have to admit I feel a little guilty saying this but it's true, so yeah. Adios amigos-er-amigas too, whatever floats your boat.


	4. Embarrassment

Kai:

So today is our most embarrassing memory. Mine is from when I was 10. Me and Nya were sparring. My father was observing us and yelling tips at us.

"Kai fix your figure!" he yelled. It turned back so I wasn't paying attention. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm, which was not normal. I looked down and saw a huge gash in my arm spilling out blood. Nya ran to my dad, and my dad ran towards me. We quickly went inside and wrapped it. It looked like my right arm was from a mummy. Now I know what you're thinking. 'How is this embarrassing?' Well, going to school the next day was the embarrassing part. I was bombarded with questions. That meant I had to admit I lost to a girl, which my ten year old self didn't want to do. On the plus side, I was out of gym for about a month with stitches and all that junk. I still have the scar today. Don't repeat this 'kay? Good. See you around.

Cole:

Most embarrassing memory? Definitely when I was in 7th grade math. We were doing work in fractions and there was a test. I COMPLETELY bombed it. My teacher was furious because it made her look bad. What she did was have the ENTIRE class openly see my grade and what I did wrong. Every kid got a copy with MY name on it. The homework that night was to correct all the mistakes and give a sentence about what I did wrong. She claimed she "forgot" my name was on it. She was the one who wrote my name though. My handwriting was not even close to being as neat as the one on the paper. My friends joked with me for weeks on the paper. After everyone handed it back, she called me to the front of the room.

"Did you learn from your mistakes Mr. Brookstone?" she asked. I was tempted to say something that would've gotten me in trouble, but I didn't. I just nodded and sat back down. 7th grade really sucked. Until next time, bye.

Zane:

 _Reader,_

 _Today I will be sharing an embarrassing memory. I do not normally feel the emotion of embarrassment but, there is one occasion where I was very ashamed. I went to my high school. It was a normal Monday morning. Kids were complaining, teachers were sipping coffee, and bus 10 was late. I however never minded the day Monday. I walked into to school. People started snickering. I looked around not knowing why. When I was in my calculus, the boy sitting next to me said "XYZ man." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised._

 _"Look down," he said in a hushed voice._

 _"The floor is not dirty or anything," I said confused._

 _"Your zipper," he said. I looked and saw my fly was undone. I felt most certainly embarrassed since I had spent 3 hours like that. I zipped it up quickly and continued to take notes. I never have felt more ashamed._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Zane_

Jay:

My most embarrassing memory? I got tons. Here's a pretty bad one. I went to get groceries for my family right? Nothing bad there. So I go in and I see my teacher. He was there with an old lady. I awkwardly said hi like any kid would when you see your teacher in public. The next day, I got to school. It was an average sucky school day. Homework, gym, tests, etc. I was super excited though. The newest "Mule Kong" **(A/N I'm sorry. I really am. That's a terrible knockoff game name)** was coming out and I was gonna pick it up after school. I had the class of the teacher I saw the day before last period. I walk in and he says "Why were you at the market yesterday?"

"To get the weekly groceries. Who were you there with? Your mother?" I answered politely. My teacher's face reddened with anger.

"That's my wife," he said "DETENTION!" I was so ticked. I just wanted my game. I sat because arguing would get me nowhere. That was terrible. Mule Kong 3 wasn't even a good game. I'm just gonna hide in the corner out of embarrassment. See ya!


	5. Highest Joys and Lowest Pains

Kai:

Alright, so today we're talking about our lowest and highest moments. My lowest is when my father died. I was so confused. I was angry. I wanted to kill and hurt people. My emotional range was depression to fury. No happiness at all. My grades slipped. I lost the few friends I had because, well, I almost killed all of them. I was seeing a counselor, but that only increased my rage. I would yell at Nya when she tried to help. I wasn't breaking, I was broken. After a while, Nya picked up the pieces and fixed me. After 3 or for years of anger and depression I felt better. On that note, my highest moment was graduating high school. Every guidance counselor, therapist, grief counselor, and teacher never thought I would. It was so satisfying to accept that award and prove them wrong. I remember Nya was crying out of shock. I didn't tell her I got my grades to B's and C's. Since I had no F's, I was eligible to graduate. I'm done reminiscing. See you soon.

Cole:

Highest and lowest points in my life. Let's get this out of the way. Lowest point would probably be lying to my dad for the first year I ran away. I felt so guilty. He seemed genuinely proud in his letters. I wasn't doing anything I said. I claimed that everyday my skill improved. If anything, it probably worsened. Also, I wasn't used to the city life. I lied about my age to get a job. Gosh, more lying. My childhood was full of lies. That's how I survived though. This is getting depressing so here's my highest point. When my dad accepted me. I felt so amazing on the inside when he was accepting I was a ninja, not a dancer. He knew that I was good at that. He even complimented me, which he almost never did. The feeling was irreplaceable. I could stop lying in letters. I could be myself. I know there still is disappointment that I don't dance, but he at least is proud. See you eventually? I don't know when but, bye.

Zane:

 _Reader,_

 _Today I will share my highest and lowest moments. My highest is when I remembered my past. I didn't know who I was. What my purpose was or where I came from. Remembering all that was the best moment of my life. I now know everything. Who my father was, that I'm a nindroid, and basic information every knows by default. My default settings were turned off. I had no memory for as long as I could remember, which wasn't very long. I found my place in the world. Now it is time to dampen the mood. My lowest hours were on Chen's Island. I felt lost again. I had escaped death's call. I had no clue where I was. My brothers were all gone. P.I.X.A.L was gone. I was also knocked unconscious multiple times. I was living in fear of what would happen. I did eventually find my friends, so I was fine._

 _Until we meet a again,_

 _Zane_

Jay:

My highest and lowest points in my life. Okay. This shouldn't be THAT hard. My highest point was unlocking my true potential. First of all, I got a kiss from Nya. I mean that alone is a win. Secondly, I got a trip to Mega Monster Amusement Park. Alright so maybe there's other reasons that are more deep than those. Like the fact that I was super powerful for about 30 seconds. Now onto my lowest point. Right after Zane supposedly died. I had never faced death before. I was all a shock. Then I realized something. I hadn't just lost Zane. I lost Nya too. My life, which was perfect at one moment, was in shambles. I guess that's what Kai felt. From what we know, he was a mess after his father died. It was a time of shock for everyone. It just felt empty without Zane. And our meal options were slim. Either spicy food from Kai, or toxic waste, erm-chili from Cole. Enough depressing thoughts. I'm out. See ya!


End file.
